fly me to the moon
by demonnicfox
Summary: Belarus menuju atap gudang rumah Russia, mendapati Lithuania tengah bernyanyi di sana. Seorang diri. [ head-canon based ]


**Hetalia** _(c)_ **Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Fly Me To The Moon** _(c)_ **demonnicfox**

 **Genre : General**

 **( Don't like Don't READ , tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun )**

* * *

 _In other words,_

 _ **I love you.**_

* * *

Belarus terbangun dari tidurnya, kala nyanyian itu kembali terdengar. Ah, dia ingat bahwa kakaknya, Russia, nampak mengagumi nyanyian itu juga, dan menyebutnya 'Suara Malaikat'. Tidak hanya itu, Belarus pun demikian.

Tapi sayangnya, satu sisi mengesampingkan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal diam kala dia mendengar suara nyanyian itu. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Pada sisi itulah Belarus juga menganggap bahwa suara nyanyian itu cukup mengganggu tidurnya.

Rasa penasaran yang menggelitik dirinya kini tidak dapat diredam. Belarus mulai menurunkan kaki telanjangnya, dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dengan membuka dan menutup pintunya secara perlahan. Kali ini, ia tidak ingin tertangkap basa, bahkan oleh Russia pun. Dan kali ini juga, perempuan yang terkenal akan kesadisannya itu, tidak membawa pisau yang selalu menjadi rekan kerjanya.

Dia harus menemukan sumber suara itu.

Langkah demi langkah yang lamban mulai menaiki tangga rumah besar kepunyaan kakaknya yang merupakan bangsa besar. Otaknya tidak kunjung bodoh, sepenasaran apapun dirinya saat ini. Masih dapat berpikir jauh, bahwa suara nyanyian itu berasal dari atas, sehingga Belarus tidak perlu menjadi bodoh dengan melangkah keluar dari rumah dan membiarkan angin musim dingin abadi menerpa tubuh rampingnya yang hanya berbalutkan gaun kesayangannya.

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, dan kini dirinya tiba di bagian dalam atap rumah kakaknya, Russia. Mata beririskan violet-nya menangkap sosok yang tengah terduduk membelakanginya.

 _Jadi dia..?_

Tidak sampai situ. Kali ini matanya pun membulat dan dia setengah tersentak, kala menyadari bahwa orang tersebut adalah orang yang selama ini ia kenal, sudah cukup lama.

"… Lithuania..?"

Dan seketika itu juga nyanyian itu terhenti sekejab, dan seseorang yang dipanggil Lithuania itu pun langsung menoleh. Nampak jelas bahwa pemuda Baltik itu nampak kikuk seketika.

"E-eh, Belarus-chan. Apakah aku mengganggumu? Maaf… Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya sedang bosan. Sekarang, kamu bisa pergi tidur…"

"Tidak." Belarus menolak dengan cepat, dan Lithuania tersentak.

Seolah-olah tidak memperdulikan debu-debu yang menempel pada permukaan lantai kayu atap mengotori alas kaki di setiap langkahnya, Belarus pun melangkah menuju sebuah kursi kayu yang tersimpan. Mengibaskan debu-debu yang mengotori setiap permukaannya, sebelum dia pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi itu.

"Nyanyikan. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Kali ini, Lithuania harus melawan rasa canggungnya karena harus berhadapan dengan Belarus. Tidak, bernyanyi untuk Belarus, yang sudah sejak kecil ia kagumi.

Mulai mengulangi lirik _Fly Me To The Moon_ ciptaan Frank Sinatra, dan Belarus pun terlihat mulai menikmati alunan tersebut.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **trivia :**

1) Kubaca dari fakta _head-canon_ , Lithuania itu membiaskan Frank Sinatra. Bahkan ketika beliau meninggal, Lithuania nampak murung selama 2 minggu.

2) Lithuania selalu bernyanyi dan sesekali menulis sebuah lagu pada buku musiknya ketika dia sendirian. Hal ini sering dia lakukan ketika masih tinggal bersama Russia, dan Russia yang tidak mengetahui hal tersebut mengatakan bahwa itu adalah suara nyanyian seorang malaikat untuknya.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **:** Hai! Abis baca _head-canon_ Hetalia, akhirnya ide mungil ini terlintas, hehehe. LietBel dulu ya! Diem-diem aku nge- _fans_ juga _lh_ o sama pair ini XD manis! Meskipun Lithuania terlalu nampak naïf. Dan kebetulan banget, Lithuania itu suka Frank Sinatra, dan dia suka diem" nyanyi / nulis lagu. Daaan, salah satu lagu milik Sinatra yang kukenal adalah Fly Me To The Moon! Dan rasanya cocok untuk jelasin alur ini.

 _So, here you are_! _Not a song-based, anyway._

 **RnR, perhaps?**


End file.
